Blessings
by Tess D
Summary: How would Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion react to the restoration of their life as they know it after Wiseman is defeated?


Click. Click. Click. Neo Queen Serenity's heels clicked loudly against the smooth marble of the palace floors. The clicks became more frequent as she quickened her steps towards her destination. A huge smile gracing her delicate features, she opened a heavy frosted glass door. The room she entered was small, and had only one piece of furniture--a silken pallet. The effect of the dim early morning light and crystal walls lit the room in a purplish haze. Sucking in her breath, Serenity approached the pallet. A loving smile adorned her lips as she softly whispered, "Mamo-chan." Her husband lay on the pallet, unmoving. The soft cloth of his mask framed his closed eyes, and his hands were folded on top of his lilac tuxedo.

"Mamo-chan," Serenity whispered again. "How I've missed you." Serenity placed her hands flat against his chest, and a bright white light began to radiate from her fingertips. Her hands still on his chest, Serenity leaned over and gently began to tease King Endymion's lips with soft kisses. A faint warmth began to radiate from his skin and the light began to fade as Serenity continued with her kisses. Suddenly, she heard his voice.

"Usako," he moaned faintly. In response, she giggled against his lips. Suddenly, she shrieked as she felt a pair of strong arms pull her on top of him. Seconds later, Serenity found herself staring into her husband's midnight blue eyes, his arms still desperately wrapped around her. "Usa," he said huskily. "If this is a dream, I'm never forgiving myself."

"It's not a dream, silly," Serenity said happily, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Her expression suddenly became serious. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For not being able to do anything sooner. I could hear you every time you spoke to me, but I felt so useless-" Suddenly, Serenity was cut off by Endymion's lips covering her own.

"Usako," he whispered between kisses. "You're too hard on yourself." Serenity smiled, and, instead of arguing, shesurrendered to his lips. Their kiss started out innocent, but soon became something deeper. Serenity's hands rapidly sifted through Endymion's raven tresses as he intensified the kiss. "I love you," Endymion mumbled, his voice wavering with foreign emotion. "I love you," he repeated, pulling his wife impossibly closer to him. Finally, they pulled away and lay there, eyes boring into each other, breaths ragged. "God, Usa, I couldn't stand not having you with me." Serenity pushed back the familiar ache at the back of her throat and smiled at Endymion.

"Neither could I, love," she said. "But now's not the time to be sad. Besides, we need to go get the senshi!" Serenity moved herself off of Endymion and stood as he did the same. Suddenly, his hand tightened around her wrist and he pulled her close to him once more. "Endy," she breathed.

"Sorry, love," he told her in a hushed tone. "I needed to hold you again." Serenity felt as if her heart would melt. It felt so good just to be standing there in her husband's loving embrace, softly bathed by the morning's golden glow. Suddenly, Serenity gasped as Endymion pulled her up off of the ground into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!" she shrieked, her hands instinctively tying themselves around his neck. He laughed, and began to head out the door and towards the room where the senshi were. Endymion watched as Serenity rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly. Happiness exploded in his heart as the familiar scent of her hair wafted up to his nostrils. He gripped her a little bit tighter as he thought of how long he had been without her, and how wonderful it felt to be reunited. "Mamo-chan?" Serenity's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Are you ok?"Endymion nodded and flashed her a mischievous smile.

"I was just thinking about later on, when we can pick up where we left off a few minutes ago," he said, a devilish tone in his voice. Serenity's face turned a deep purple color as she playfully smacked him on the shoulder as he laughed. Soon, they reached a room similar to the one that Endymion had been in, only much bigger. The king gently set his wife down on the marble floor.

"Minna," Serenity whispered, standing over the silken pallets on which the unmoving bodies of her best friends and closest confidantes were resting on. "It's finally time." Her husband's arm tightly wrapped around her waist, Serenity closed her eyes as a bright white light shone from the crescent moon in the center of her forehead. The light faded, and the king and queen were greeted with the sight of a disoriented group of seven girls and two cats. "Minna!" Serenity shouted, a smile lighting up her face.

"Usagi," Sailor Mars moaned. Rushing to the pallets, Serenity hugged everyone in turn. "Rei-chan! Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Hotaru-chan! Luna! Artemis!" Tears of happiness began to pool at the corners of Serenity's eyes. "Minna! I missed you!"

* * *

Hours later, after the outer senshi had returned to their posts on their respective planets, the five inners and the king and queen stood on top of a grassy hill, awaiting Small Lady's arrival. Serenity happily took a deep breath of fresh air as she surveyed the city from the top of the mountain. It was amazing, Serenity thought to herself. It was amazing how much more one can appreciate the simple things in life when they're taken away and then regained. The sky was no longer marred by the atrocious ships from Nemesis. The stillness of death no longer lingered in the air. Serenity suddenly giggled as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. "What are you thinking about?" Endymion asked, placing a loving kiss on her shoulder. Serenity giggled at his touch and turned to face him.

"About how lucky I am," she replied. "How lucky we are." Suddenly, Sailor Venus shouted.

"Your highnesses! She's coming!" Serenity and Endymion moved closer to the senshi. Raising her hand over her eyes, Queen Serenity could make out her daughter, a small pink dot on the horizon, rushing closer to them. An overwhelming surge of pride hit her as she watched.

"Small Lady," she whispered, her voice wavering. Endymion's arm came to rest around her shoulders. "Endy, I'm so proud of her."

"As am I, love," he replied. "As am I." They continued to watch as their daughter slowed to a stop in front of them to catch her breath. Serenity moved to give her a hug but jumped back slightly in surprise when, instead of rushing to her friends and family, Small Lady dropped into a perfect curtsy. Feeling as if she would burst with pride, Serenity could wait no longer. The queen dropped to the ground, enveloping her daughter in a crushing but warm hug. "Small Lady," she breathed. "Welcome home."

* * *

Later the night, King Endymion stood alone on the balcony of the room that he shared with Serenity, gazing up at the stars. Closing his eyes, he let the cool night breeze wrap him in its embrace as he smiled at the wonder that was his life. Years ago, if someone had told him that he would one day have such a loving group of family and friends, he probably would have felt that he was being mocked. True, there were hard times, but that just made the happier times, like today, that much better. "Mamo-chan?" Endymion's eyes shot open as he heard his wife's soft voice. He turned from the railing and his heart caught in his throat. Serenity had come out onto the balcony behind him, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight. Endymion smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed. Serenity blushed and walked closer to him. He reached for her hand and gently laced her fingers with his. "You're beautiful. And I love you." Serenity rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too, Endy," she said softly.

"It doesn't seem real, does it? This happiness..." Serenity shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. But it is, love. And it will stay that way, as long as I can help it." Endymion chuckled and tightly squeezed Serenity's hand. Gazing into her eyes lovingly, he sealed the gap between them with a sweet kiss. She giggled and pulled him closer to her as he began to run his hands through her golden locks. Suddenly, the two were interrupted by a small voice.

"Mama? Papa?" The king and queen broke apart at the sound of their daughter's voice. Small Lady stood in the doorway of the balcony, a sleepy expression on her face. Endymion moved to his daughter and gently picked her up.

"What's wrong, sweetie? he asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see if you and mama were awake." Serenity moved closer to them.

"Why don't we go inside and spend some time together then?" she suggested, smiling at the child. "Just the three of us?" Small Lady grinned and nodded in agreement. Once inside, the three sat on the floor together, leaning against the bed. Serenity rested her head on Endymion's shoulder, and Small Lady sat in his lap. "Small Lady, what did you think of the past?"

"Mama, you can call me Chibiusa now, too. Usagi and Mamo-chan called me that!" The royal couple exchanged a smile at the mention of their past selves.

"Chibiusa," Endymion said thoughtfully. "I think it's pretty cute."

"That's what Mamo-chan said! Usagi got mad, though." Serenity laughed.

"I bet she was jealous, right?" she asked her daughter. Endymion feigned a look of surprise.

"You, jealous, Usako?" he teased. Suddenly, Chibiusa furrowed her brow.

"That's right," she said, more to herself than anyone else. "I keep forgetting."

"What is it, sweetie?" Serenity asked.

"I keep forgetting that Usagi and Mamo-chan are you in the past. I see you all as different people, I guess."

"Well, it's true that we're technically the same, but we're different in a lot of ways as well," Endymion said. "We've both grown up a lot, and experienced things that Usagi and Mamoru haven't yet. The important thing to remember is that Usagi and Mamoru love you just like we do." It was strange speaking of his past self as though he were a different person.

"I love them, too. And I love you, too. I missed both of you so much!"

"We missed you too, sweetie," her mother said. "And we're so proud of you!" Endymion nodded in agreement and ruffled Chibiusa's hair.

"Mama? Papa? Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Endymion glanced at Serenity, who nodded.

"Ok, Chibiusa," Endymion said, trying out the foreign nickname. "We'll make an exception, just for tonight."

* * *

A little while later, both Serenity and Endymion had their heads propped up on their elbows as they watched their daughter sleep in between them. Endymion reached for Serenity's hand across the pillows and gently stroked it. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked. Serenity nodded, smiling.

"She's our little miracle, cliché as that may be," she replied. Endymion chuckled.

"I love you so much, Usa," he said, squeezing her hand.

"And I you, Mamo-chan," she replied with a squeeze of her own. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good night, love."

"Good night, angel," he replied softly, switching off the lamp. That night, the entire family slept peacefully, with soft smiles resting on each of their faces.


End file.
